You Just Don't Know It
by crazy-teapot123
Summary: Joe and emily are best friends..can they become more at a power rangers marathon. story is better please review! its for a bet!


**Ok! You might be wondering why I asked for all the reviews on this story in the chapter of my other story (which you should read) well. I have a bet! With my best friend and its to see who can get the most reviews in a certain amount of time. I need you to show her that Hannah Montana/ Jonas brothers fans are the most powerful people out and we can do anything! so please review me! I don't normally do jemily BTW. So sorry if it stinks. And HEY! if it does stink? Why not tell me in a review! It will help my writing a lot! Thankyou!!!**

**(it's Joe Grey and emily truscott BTW!!) thanks to a certain nimrod i had to change it. have i mentioned fanfiction is getting really stupid with the way our stories are written!**

Jemily – you just don't know it.

Yet.

His stomach turned, his heart wrenched. She was coming. She was walking over to him. But she wasn't alone... Her hand was wrapped around another; another guy. His breathing grew heavy and his brow began to sweat. If his heart could literally break, right now it would be shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"hey Joe!" she looked up at him smiling brightly. The guy kissed her on the cheek and she let out a small giggle while Joe's heart broke completely in two.

"i-uh..." he was trying to speak but his voice wouldn't let him. He just wanted to say hello but he couldn't, his jealousy had gotten the best of him, and he just couldn't speak.

She was so beautiful, she took his breathe away. Those bright green eyes and long blonde hair.

Perfection in Joe's eyes.

"I have to go" Joe finally managed to speak and walked away hurriedly.

Did she enjoy making him suffer like that?

It seemed like it.

All his emotions came flooding out. He leant against the wall burying his face in his hands, just thinking about the right way to tell her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a small buzzing in his pocket.

**Emily: hey are you alright? You seemed kind of weird, I wanted to tell you about my new boyfriend. His name is Mitchell.**

**We still up for the power rangers marathon at my place tonight?**

**Hope you feel better. **

**Em.x**

**Joe: Hey em, yeah I'm fine just really had to pee. Of course we are watching power rangers!!! I'll be at your house at 5, be ready! Lol**

**Joey ******

Joe shook his head at himself for not telling her, she knew everything else about him and he knew everything about her. But he couldn't bring himself to do this one thing.

Joe walked up the streets towards his house to get 'sexed up' as he liked to call it for Emily's house. He secretly had his power rangers pajamas on underneath but he wasn't going to walk to her house like that.

………………………………………………………………………………

He walked up the familiar path and knocked on the front door, he had been here so many times.

There was no answer so he opened the door slightly and called out.

"yoohoo? EM!!!???" he opened the door a crack more to get a view of inside when Emily came sprinting downstairs wrapped in a towel.

"sorry, I fell asleep. Come up to my room I'll be dressed in a sec…sorry.." she ran back up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door while Joe walked up to her room and sat down on her bed, flicking through the teen magazines on her bed.

Emily's phone went off on her dresser and it was really loud so Joe decided to get up and stop the sound.

He walked over to the dresser and pressed the big button in the middle, bad choice in buttons, this opened the text message from Miley, her best friend.

Joe's POV

**Smiley: hey!**

**Hey Em! How are things with Mitch? I really don't think you should use him like that to make Joe jealous but hopefully it works! For your sake you've been miserable lately I wish you 2 would hurry up and date!**

**Well I gtg I'll cya later..XX bye!**

**Miles**

EMILY LIKES ME!!!!!! This is so awesome! I can make a move on her tonight!

I walked back over to the bed, putting em's phone away and deleting the message right before she walked in.

"ok joey! You ready!!!" she walked in with her blanky in one hand and her teddy in the other wearing her power ranger PJ's and she looked great.

"just give me a sec." I tore off my sweater and took off my sweatpants so that now I was in my PJ's aswell.

No ones POV

They walked over to the lounge and sat, Joe made sure to sit extra close to Emily. He knew it was now or never.

"Emily. Before you put the movie on I want to tell you something…" he looked her right on the eye and smiled shyly, trying to win her over.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"its just my phone I'll get it later. You were saying?" Emily looked right back into his eyes. Brown on green, green on brown.

"em..i…uh- ….i think I" he couldn't say it, but he had to!

"I don't know how to put it…may be I should just show you." Joe smirked at her but she remained clueless. He leaned in so his faces was inches away from hers, his breathing was unsteady but he tried to remain calm. He leaned in further.

"Hey Em! Get my text!?" miley came crashing through the door shopping bags in hand, dumping them on the floor she made her way over to the couch where she sat herself down between Emily and Joe.

"hey miles…I didn't read your text sorry, I was talking to Joe.." Emily looked at miley trying to emphasize that Joe was the guy she liked and miley realized pretty quickly.

"oh! Right. Well I just came to say hi! And I did…so I'm going to leave ya'll alone. Have fun!" she winked at Emily grabbed her shopping bags and ran out of the house.

"you were saying?" she turned back around to face Joe he had obviously regained his nervousness.

"oh right…" he leaned in closer to her, the same position they were in before. A million thoughts were running through emily's head.

"_does he like me? Or is he just trying to prank me! I hope no one else comes in…oh shit! He's getting closer." _She was brought out of her thought when she felt a small buzzing coming from under the couch.

"my phone…" Joe sighed, was he ever going to get the kiss he had been dreaming of for 3 years! He stood straight up and tore the cushions off the couch reaching for the buzzing phone. He quickly pressed the answer button and shoved it to his ear.

"what!?" he said into the phone, probably I little louder than he should of.

"woah! Sorry dude. So how are you?" nick, Joe's brother always seemed to call at the worst times. It was really annoying.

"great! Wonderful! Bye!" he hung up the phone, turned it off and sat back down on the couch.

"ok! I was too nervous to say this before but I'm scared that if I don't say it now I will never get to." She looked up at Joe and he was staring deep into his eyes as he spoke.

"I am in love with you. Not the way you love your goldfish or your sister. I am in love with you and have been for the past three years. Whenever you're around me it's hard to breathe and speak and talk because you're so beautiful, inside and out. And when I ran off today it wasn't because I had to pee it was because I couldn't stand to see you enjoying yourself with another guy. A guy that wasn't me. And if you don't feel the same I understand but I love you no matter what." He had just bore his heart and soul out to this girl, and it felt awesome. Emily's eyes filled to the brim with tears until they finally dripped down her cheek, she was so overwhelmed that not just any guy, but Joe Jonas, had just told her his deepest secrets, and she was about to do the same.

"Joe. I love you too. I feel exactly the same and Mitch isn't my boyfriend. He's my cousin I asked him to do this for me to get you jealous. I'm sorry I ju –" before she could even finish her sentence his lips crashed into hers in a passionate kiss, he had his fingers tangled in her blonde hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him as close to her as possible. He deepened the kiss by putting his tongue in her mouth, she was a little shocked at first but then just let Joe explore her mouth. He let out a small moan and laid back on the couch, Emily laid on top of him running her fingers through his soft black hair.

"I…am…..so in…..love….with you!" Emily managed to get out in between kisses. By now Joe had sat back up and they were just kissing on the sofa, occasionally pulling away for the much needed thing we call oxygen.

"EM! I forgot my- WOAH!!!...Leaving SORRY!!!" miley had walked back in grabbing her sunnies and then sprinting out the door to her car. Emily looked up at Joe with love in her eyes and he just laughed at how many interruptions they had gotten today. They put their foreheads together and just looked into each others eyes for what seemed, to them, like hours but was really only a couple of minutes.

Emily stood up and straightened her clothing. She took Joe's hand and they walked outside, forgetting that they were in their pyjamas.

Emily looked down and realized, Joe soon caught on.

"SHIT!!!" they said in unison and bolted inside.

Still holding hands.

**Authors note! Please just review it I need all the reviews I can get to win this bet so please! I am begging you! Show the world that Jonas fans are more powerful than HP fans. I think my friends oneshot is draco and Hermione (weird I know!) so please review me just to put all the HP fans in their place! **

**Did I mention please!!!? And I will love you forever if you review! And maybe even turn this into a full story? It all depends on the reviews. I know that you can do it even if is anonymous I don't care please just review! Its not hard please!!**

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXO and love always! Crazy! Please review**


End file.
